


Just Us | Hong Jisoo x Reader

by tiscedit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, blb, hong jisoo - Freeform, hong joshua - Freeform, jisoo imagine, jisoo oneshot, jisoo scenario, jisoo x male reader, jisoo x reader, joshua imagine, joshua oneshot, joshua scenario, joshua x male reader, joshua x reader, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, mlm, seventeen imagine, seventeen oneshot, seventeen scenario, seventeen x male reader, seventeen x reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiscedit/pseuds/tiscedit
Summary: [Gender Neutral] Being gifted a day off seemed rare to Joshua, but what was even more rare, was having a day off on the same day that his closest friend had a day off. After a couple moments of planning, they both decided that the beach would be the best place for them to spend the day.





	Just Us | Hong Jisoo x Reader

The brief smell of salt water drifted through your nose before disappearing into the chilly breeze. You hadn't thought that you would be leaving your house for the day, but being able to take a trip to the beach seemed much better than doing nothing but sleeping until you deemed that it was time to get up. To say the least you were not expecting to be ripped out of bed at such an early hour. You hadn't been able to sleep the night prior due to a certain brunette friend of yours, but that did not stop the boy from tearing you out of bed.

 

 

 

You two had made plans to visit the beach at five going on five thirty. Little did you know, your friend had wanted to leave at the closest of the two, which just so happened to be very early in the morning. You both had finally bid each other goodnight at least two hours before he had decided to pick you up. He himself hadn't gotten enough sleep, but he had told you that you both could take a nap later on.

 

 

 

"This is so great," The brunette boy squealed out. His normally calm behavior had been discarded the night before after he had heard that you both had the day off. He jumped up and down in his seat, eyes nearly gleaming with excitement at the thought of being able to hang out with his friend. He had been extremely busy the last couple of months, so being able to have at least a moment or two alone with his [blonde, brunette, etc.] friend only made him even more excited.

 

 

 

"Joshua, I fucking swear," The shorter of the two groaned out. You looked over at the excited boy and rolled your eyes at his childish behavior. You were happy to see him and spend time with him just like he was, but you were not so happy to be out of bed before the sun rose from the sky. "Can you calm down?" You mumbled out, just to receive a light squeal in return. You had seen the brunette in such a state before, but that had been a far longer time ago. You had thought that he had matured more, but no, he was still the obnoxious little ball of sunshine that you had known since kindergarten.

 

 

 

"This is going to be so cool!" The brunette squealed out. He had brought his camera along with him so he could take pictures of the sunrise as well as his surroundings, but most importantly, he had brought it so he could document his time with his friend. He had planned the entire trip around the [blonde, brunette, etc.] just because he wanted everything to be perfect. His timing, however, seemed to be a bust. He had originally planned to pick his friend up much earlier than he originally had, but considering his friend's grumpy behavior, he decided to sleep a little bit more.

 

 

 

"Why so early?" You groaned out, voice falling on deaf ears. Your eyes continued to close as you drove, but before anything serious could happen, you would snap them open and focus back on the two yellow dashed lines. Everything seemed so unnatural to you. Being a cafe barista, you weren't expected to get up unto at least around six o-clock, for you were to start working at eight.

 

 

 

"It's far more beautiful when it's earlier!" The brunette waved his hands around, a small smile adorning his features all the while. He giggled out when he felt the small kitten licks of a small black and white dog and gently patted the males head. "He's so cute," He whispered, whilst calming down slowly. Whenever it came to something as innocent as an animal, he would always find himself calming down almost instantly.

 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah," You mumbled softly. You could see the look of adoration that adorned the brunettes calm features. You smiled as you heard the boy giggle once more. Everything seemed so perfect that in that moment, you completely forgot about the troubles that had been stuck inside of your mind for a couple of months that the boy had become an idol. You forgot about the nights that were spent with just yourself and the videos that he would post on his twitter, as well as you forgot the loneliness that you were faced when he couldn't talk to you be it by phone or in person. The only thing that you could remember, was the feeling of being in his presence.

 

 

 

"I missed you so much, [your name]." The brunette linked your free hand in his before rubbing it gently. He had always been touchy with you, but you both had stated that it was the feeling of family that made him so clingy to you. He had even signed a document stating that you both would only be close friends that treated each other like family, however, that was years before this moment.

 

 

 

"I love you so much, [your name]." The boy smiled softly at his words. "You're the greatest friend that anyone could have." He meant his words and was glad to finally be able to share them. He had been longing to say them, but since you both could not speak to each other properly, he had not been able to tell you.

 

 

 

"Oh, just get out." You opened your car door before inhaling the light salty smell that the air held. As a kid, the scent made you sick, but now it was like the scent of heaven. You turned to the brunette and sent him a smile. "I love you too." You exclaimed, however, your words had been ignored, for the boy that you had said them to, was already rushing towards the beach.

 

 

  
"That kid." You groaned out. You had imagined that going to someplace like the beach would have him acting more mature, but you were completely wrong. Once you had gotten to the area that you had last seen him at, you had been pelted with a bucket of salt water. You were not expecting to be hit with the liquid, that you nearly screamed at the contact.

 

 

  
"That was awesome," He whispered, his signature smile adorning his face. "Now, let's enjoy the sunset."

 

 

  
The brunette grabbed your hand and led you towards a small blanket that had been set out on the sand. It was pretty obvious that he had been there an hour or two prior to waking you up, for there was a could sand castles built around the checkered sheet.

 

 

  
"How long-"

 

 

  
"Since I sent you to bed. I tried to sleep, but the thought of being able to see you again was just too exciting. I left the dorm and came here." He sat down next to you and leaned into your shoulder. "I wasn't sleepy at all," He paused, seeming to be thinking over his words. "I'm still not sleepy."

 

 

  
You couldn't help but laugh at his words as a quiet yawn left his lips. "I think you are," You teased lightly.

 

 

  
"Look." The brunette pointed towards the sky, a look of adoration washing over his features at the sight. There before you two was the most beautiful thing that you both had ever seen. The sky was all sorts of reds and oranges, each color even more beautiful than the first.

 

 

  
"It's so beautiful," You murmured. You stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for the boy to reply back, however, you were met with a head falling into your lap and the small snores of the tired boy. "Not sleepy I see." You sat in the silence for a moment more before speaking once again. "I'm glad that it could be just us. I missed this."

**Author's Note:**

> comment, heart, and subscribe if you enjoyed


End file.
